


阿离

by Nine1998



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 捆绑 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 一只猫妖进入了守灵者的地盘





	阿离

**Author's Note:**

> 我说这个还有后续你们信吗

《阿离》  
原名是叫圈养，更喜欢这个词汇，会有衍生篇，是的我又在挖坑  
#BDSM SP 预警  
#MF #PVP  
接受不了的趁早绕道  
单数章节是阿离视角，双数章节是腹黑陆梓冶视角

#序   
盯着那个男人很长时间了。  
舔了舔爪子，在午后的阳光下又翻了个身。而男人锅里的小鱼干也被煎成了金黄色，香味弥散在空气中格外诱人。  
这连着一个月来的下午，他隔三岔五便在厨房做鱼。  
而男人好看的手指还在不停的洒着佐料，修长而指节分明。眯眸，真是让人想连同那些小鱼干一起……吃掉呢。  
似乎有什么事，男人转身进了屋内。锅内的小鱼干无一不在散发着诱惑。  
思虑再三，从屋顶上一跃而下，幻化成人形。弯腰摸索到厨房窗口下，见人还没回来，伸手便抓鱼。也顾不上那灼热的温度烫着手生痛，偷上一条转身便溜，计划好的路线，却撞的头一痛，摔个四仰八叉。  
面前看不见挡路的东西，这是……结界？  
“怎么，偷了鱼就想跑吗？”

#1  
我叫阿离，是个在人界和灵界游荡了很久的猫妖。现在我面临一个问题，我去偷鱼，还被人给抓个现行。而问题很明显，我打不过他。  
刚刚离去的男人，此刻俯视着我，眸色如琥珀。  
“早便发觉有个小贼，不想是只猫妖，偷鱼偷到守灵者家里来了，嗯？”  
那人蹲下来，笑意不达眼底。  
守灵者，镇守着灵界与人界边缘的和平。  
“大人，您大人不记小人过。”将还没来得及销毁的赃物拱手让上，“保证没有下一次了。”  
好喵能伸能屈。  
“下一次？怕是这一月来，你进这里进的轻车熟路。”  
男人没有去接鱼，而是伸手抚上了我的头。  
“名字？”  
“阿离。”  
“一直在游荡吗？”  
“能幻出意识起……就是一个人了”  
“这样，我给你两个选择。一，做我的猫奴;二……”放在头上的手突地扣上命穴，这次清清楚楚看见他唇角的微笑，无辜而又危险。  
“……主人？”  
那抹笑意顺着漾在了琥珀中。  
“嗯，乖。”

#2  
那只猫……  
嘴角愉悦的笑意放不下，终于落网了。  
这一月有余，若不是自己刻意放纵，她怎可能破的了结界成日都待在他家附近。  
小小的，变成本体时有着一身柔顺毛色的黑猫，尾巴那还有一小撮白毛。化成人形的时候看上去也傻乎乎的，唯独狡黠的眼瞳滴溜溜的转，像是别人看不清她要干坏事一样。巴掌大的小脸，怯生生的样子，真真是让人起了调教的心思。  
“这样，我给你两个选择。一，做我的猫奴;二……”  
“主人……”  
听见了满意的称呼，满意眯眼。  
“嗯，乖。”  
似乎以后这漫长的日子，不会孤寂了。

#3  
见人满意的笑容，想着也是保住了小命。  
站起来伸出手去：“那主人，小鱼干呢？”  
刚刚到手的鱼……心疼的滴血，到手的美味就这样葬送了，肚子可还饿着呢。  
头上被不轻不重敲了一记，“怎么总惦记着小鱼干呢？”  
笑的谄媚，心底不免腹诽，饿了半天能不惦记吗，惦记着还把自己给搭上去了。  
瞄着那人身影转身走开，回来时手上多了个小罐子，打开盖子瞬间就闻见里面那诱人的鱼香味。被风干后又烤制的小鱼干，令人垂涎。  
“要这个？”  
“嗯嗯！”捣蒜般点头，目光可以用如狼似虎来形容。  
随后那个男子，用好看的手指拿出来一条——当着我的面塞进了嘴里，还细嚼慢咽的吃给我看！  
要不是心底已经默念了一千遍你打不过他，此刻我的爪子大概已经划上了他的脸。  
男子蹲下身来，与我平视。  
唇上有温热，一个，还带着些鱼干味的唇，下意识的又伸舌舔了舔，这是个什么情况？  
那薄唇又出现在视野，一张一合。才发觉，我站起来也不过才到人的胸口而已。小罐子被塞到了怀里，他刚刚，说什么来着？  
“给你的见面礼。”  
“以后，你的大名叫陆离。”

#4  
“往前是人类的范围，你若待着闷可以去转转，屋子西方是血族的地盘，那里不准去。你若是惹了事，回来便知道错。”  
细细的叮嘱着，这只猫自从住进来之后成日除了吃便是睡，也不知道是不是捡了一只懒猫回家，但是每日归家前房子里亮了一盏灯火，这种感觉还是好的。  
自己是守灵者，自然要维护好这一片灵界和人类的和平，不能出半点纰漏。  
“知道啦~主人。”  
“嗯，我和你说过……”  
“不要乱跑，不要惹事，不要欺骗主人~”  
那只猫的嗓音还是慵懒的，尾音带着点上扬。  
摇摇头，踏出门。  
最不放心的，便是她易轻易相信人的性子，若不是这点，也没那么轻易将她哄骗到自己这里。  
别人家的小奴儿哪个不是承包一切事情的，也就自己，收个奴，成天还好吃好喝的供着，偏偏这猫还不知趣儿一样理所应当了。  
世风日下啊！

#5  
睡地迷迷糊糊的时候感觉有人在戳自己脸，边戳还念念有词。  
“冶这家伙，什么时候还金屋藏娇了，啧啧啧真是看不出来，道貌岸然。”  
不耐烦的打掉人手，翻了个身将自己陷入被子里继续睡。  
“不用睡啦，起来起来。”  
嘟嚷一声，睁眼就想骂人。被贴近床边的脸吓的一怔，一张熟悉至极的脸，只是桃花眼里的湛蓝和那人不同。  
“醒啦小猫，我是陆梓昱，嗯是梓冶那家伙的弟弟。”  
刚睡醒的脑袋还有些混沌，包着被子坐起身来。  
原来，那人叫陆梓冶吗？  
“我是……陆离。”  
“哎呀，我哥把姓都让你用啦？”男子有些激动，一屁股也跟着坐上床来，“哎呀我跟你说啊阿离啊，我哥那个不开窍的，我今天要不是来一趟还不知道私下他这样呢，哎呀妞都藏家里了……”  
……  
主人他……不开窍吗？想了想这个描述，仿佛对不上号。  
可是…他的弟弟真的……话好多啊。  
陆梓昱离开大概是一个钟以后的事情了，这一个钟根本插不上嘴。听他从两个人小时候一路说到了现在，从谴责到控诉。  
最后陆梓昱眨眨眼，一模一样的容貌看上去显得有些搞笑，“那阿离，我先走啦，改天再来看你。”  
转瞬消失于屋子里。  
垂眸……不过陆梓冶……他竟然有那样会害羞的事情吗？

#6  
陆梓冶归家之时，往日在玄关处等着要吃的猫儿不在。  
该不会睡了一天了吧。  
想着，那猫的房间内传来软软的叫唤。  
“梓冶~你回来啦~”  
皱眉，自己好像，没有说过名字吧？  
被子里睡的睡眼惺忪的小人，衣服也松松垮垮的，抬眸看着他，抱着他的手撒娇。  
“今天有人来过？”看见小人点头，“那大概是梓昱那臭小子。”  
顿了半晌，又敲了敲人头，“主人也不叫了？把你惯的无法无天的。”  
小人笑嘻嘻的又在床上滚做一团，伸手去够他带回来的牛奶。  
“起床收拾，吃饭。”  
小人从牛奶里抬首，唇边沾染了一圈乳白色，手指勾搭上了他的肩，在他耳边呵气如兰，“那主人~是想先吃饭，还是先吃我啊？”  
眸光顿时一暗。  
梓昱那该死的，到底还说了啥？

#7  
感受到手下人身体的僵硬，媚眼如丝，果然他弟弟说的对，这家伙根本不开窍的。  
“阿离，别闹。”  
声音已然嘶哑。  
还不知靥足，舌尖又勾弄着人的耳垂玩了一遭，心底大笑，让你之前欺负我不给鱼干，哼。  
“阿离！”  
这一声，已经有了些警告。  
“如何？”不知死活的还想加把火，那人却顺势压了下来，单手撑在床上，居高临上的望着她，琥珀的眸底多了丝东西。  
“阿离如此，盛情难却。”  
耳边亦是一热，刚刚玩的招数被用到了自己身上，酥麻的感觉传遍了整个身体。陆梓冶的气息还在耳边，“阿离，感觉如何？”  
感觉……好像全身都在发热，为什么这和剧本不一样呢？  
害羞的人，应该是他才对啊！

#8  
陆梓昱看了看时间，哥应该回家了吧。笑的花枝乱颤，那只可爱的小猫啊，不知道哥你，喜不喜欢这份送上门的礼物呢？  
喜欢的要死了。  
这是陆梓冶现在的想法，那小人青涩的样子，害羞的连猫耳尖都在微微发颤，他是得多控制自己才能不立马将之拆之进腹。  
“刚刚不还问我先吃什么，现在怎么这般害羞？”  
鼻尖蹭蹭身下的小家伙，语气轻柔，一如当时拐骗她的那般。  
柔若无骨的手抵上自己胸膛，跟没用力似得绵软。“主，主人……”小猫连脖颈都染上了薄红，“我，嗯，有点热……”  
说着话，那身躯还不自觉的扭动，蹭的某个部位更是坚挺。  
忍的要冒出火来——这可是你，自找的了。

#9  
这种感觉，很奇怪。  
热，又痛。  
初始被撕裂的痛让人拼命想逃离，要不是被压着真的要拔腿而逃了，感觉身体又被填满，有个和自己同样滚热的东西在缓慢的进出。  
“舒服吗？”男子手游走之地，处处颤栗。  
赤诚相对。  
有点……有点难受。  
“主人……”  
开口，声音早已变得嘶哑，又夹杂着未曾听过的婉转暧昧。  
听见那人轻笑，附身用鼻尖蹭了蹭自己的鼻尖。鼻息洒在脸侧，“真是个敏感的小家伙，阿离，想要什么呢？”  
要，要什么呢？  
想被撞击，被拆之入腹，被一点点蹂躏到坏掉……  
一只手抓住了自己的手，向下摸去，直到触上那坚硬的物事，结合处还有湿漉漉的液体。  
“阿离，摸摸它，放进去。”  
声音如蛊惑人心的恶魔，带人坠入无尽欲望深渊。

#10  
自从上次吃了大餐，结局以小猫受不了变回了本体，搞得一连几日看见猫他都想笑。  
“奴儿？”  
听见浴室哗哗的水声，不闻人声。  
自己都察觉不到的唇角勾起，“阿离？”  
仍旧未有应答。  
“我买了小鱼干。”坐上摇椅，手搭上膝盖，“还有你喜欢的乳酪。”  
3……2……  
“主人主人。”  
怀里蓦然钻进一团，笑嘻嘻的蹭来蹭去。陆梓冶伸手抱住后，眼睛直了直。  
光溜溜的小人儿，刚洗完澡，身上还红扑扑的，挂着些许未擦干的水珠，一股脑的在他怀内蹭来蹭去。这赤裸裸的意图！  
红唇猝不及防的贴近，温热的小手已然探入自己衣内，扯着那纤薄的衬衫，开始肆意妄为起来。  
未曾阻止，在人唇角轻吻，“我说奴儿，我看你是我的性奴才是吧？”  
小人儿停下动作，“所以阿离的小鱼干呢？”  
这个时候，还要什么小鱼干。

#11  
陆梓冶被自己推到了床上，难得的妥顺。  
“奴儿。”陆梓冶的手有一下没一下的摸，“听说别人家的奴儿晚上都是含着睡的，我家的奴儿……”  
言语中的意思无需点明。  
“那主人，求求我？”  
笑的一脸牲畜无害。  
“我是不是把你给宠坏了？”陆梓冶眯眸望来，唇角还是妥协的勾起，“求求我的奴儿，帮我解决解决？”  
得到想要的，乖乖的附下身去。  
已经鼓起青筋的巨物，顿了顿，还是先尝试的用舌头舔了舔。  
没有想象中难吃的味道，似乎可以接受……于是悄悄抬眸看了看人，张嘴将那巨物慢慢含进嘴里。大概是初次，最终只含了一半，学着早些时候就爱看的小册子上一前一后的吞吐起来。  
嗯……好像，还有前面这个头头也要舔舔？  
尝试了一下，只听见头顶上方抽气声。  
“小妖精，哪里学的。”放在脑后的手大力的往前推送，口中的巨物一下直冲喉咙，呛的眼泪都出来。  
一把推开人，瘪嘴，“我嘴酸。”

#12  
将小人拉上来反压，夺回主动权的滋味真不错。拇指摩挲去她口边的津液，在雪白的脖颈上种下一个又一个红印。  
沿着锁骨划下，舌尖带过一道濡湿的印记。小人儿身体受到刺激往上弓了弓，正巧将雪白的胸送至嘴边。  
歪头咬住，不轻不重的吮吸啃咬，感觉小小的蓓蕾在口中挺硬起来。另一只手向下探，不出意料的摸到一片湿滑。很快便找到入口，手指斜斜探入，柔软的穴肉立马收缩包裹住手指……嗯，和她的嘴一样，该死的紧致。  
手指开始模仿性物抽插的动作，湿滑也渐渐扩大，每一次进出都听得见啧啧水声。  
小人儿手攀附着他的背脊，似是羞，咬着唇，破碎的呻吟仍是从唇缝溢出来。  
探入深处的指尖碰到了一个凸起，手下的人浑身一颤。  
“想要了？”  
“想……”那小人已是双眼迷离。  
“那阿离，求求我？”陆梓冶可是向来睚眦必报的，说着还故意又研磨了几下，直弄得身下人喘息声更大。  
“陆，陆梓冶！”小人贝齿已经在唇上留下一个印记。  
“嗯？”  
“主人……”  
身下的人自学成才的，用手去抓他的物事。  
早也是涨的发痛了，吻吻人，“赖皮的小妖精。”  
沉身，整根没入。

#13  
娇喘，低吟。  
在他身下化为春水。  
又不甘心的用手挠他，“不想在下面……”在下面没有一点主动权，只得任由他取舍。  
如愿以偿的凌驾于他身上，随着自己心意上下前后胡乱动一气，那物事在体内横冲直撞。可是没一会又累了，软趴趴的赖在人身上不愿意动。  
臀上被不轻不重盖了一巴掌，声音清脆。还没来得及抱怨，那手就托着臀带着自己开始上下的动。  
哼，累不死你。  
大概是不屑的表情太明显，那人问道。  
“奴儿，在想什么？”  
“在想……”笑眯了眼，“在想主人什么时候会累。”  
听见人一声冷哼，未来得及反应就连人给翻了个面按了下去，从后深深贯穿。  
撞击和抽插，急速的让人声线破碎，“主，主人……我错了，我错了，哈啊……”  
身后那人仿佛还在咬牙切齿，“现在求饶，不觉得晚了些吗。”

#14  
陆梓冶难得的起晚了，古人云“春宵苦短日高起，从此君王不早朝。”诚不欺我也。  
被子另一边又钻出个小脑袋，头发睡的乱糟糟的。  
小人儿显然还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊的坐起来，被子顺势滑落，为着寸缕的身上还遗留昨晚的印记。陆梓冶抚头，自己可是刚起床的身体啊。  
还没压下心底蹿上的邪火，小人已经手脚并用的爬过来，委屈巴巴的盯着他，“饿了……”  
眼眸微眯，“我也饿了。”  
不知道是不是这几日调教的成效，人难得懂了他话里的意思，抓着他手往下摸，还是可怜兮兮的语气，“主人，肿了……”  
唔，大概是太没节制了。  
弯腰将小人从被子里拨弄出来，把那两条纤细的腿掰开折成M字型，那还呈着粉色的小穴便一览无余的在眼底。  
是有些肿，晚上回来该上点药。  
如此想着低下头去，唇瓣触上那穴口的花瓣。先是亲吻，再后微微伸舌试探，逗弄那花瓣里的小珠儿，含住，再用舌拨弄。  
“啊……”身下的小人儿开始推他，可两只脚都被压着怎么动的了多少。甚至连那条尾巴都开始缠住了他的手，这可是先前从所未有的反应。  
揉弄几下尾巴根部，看那条尾巴又触电般松开，笑着安抚。  
“阿离乖，你会很喜欢的。”  
舌尖不再试探，而是往深处卷弄，如手指般灵巧而又狡猾的在甬道点起一阵又一阵的酥麻，而后钳制住人的手也跟着揉弄起那颗珠儿来，双管齐下的刺激。  
“主人……哈啊，哈…别，不行……”小人儿连言语都开始混乱，连腿根都开始发颤。  
吞咽舔舐的愈发用力，小人儿身子紧紧弓起，他还没来及撤走，大量涌出的甜腥液体滋射了一脸。  
陆梓冶人生少有的失态，看着小人情欲未散的脸，什么话又说不出口。那人哭哭唧唧滚作一团要去睡觉，摇摇头，哭笑不得的去捯饬自己，还不忘安慰下床上人。  
“阿离，过几日带你出去玩。”

#15  
和主人外出难道不应该是阳光正好，衣袂飘飘，而后耳鬓厮磨的双人约会吗？盯着眼前的狐狸，翻了第二十三次的白眼。还不如在家抱着鱼干窝床上呢。  
眼前这个，应该是狐狸吧？  
白色花边的女仆装，一对酥胸快要从衣服里涨出来了，黑色皮制的项圈扣在小巧的脖子上，屁股后面是一条蓬松的尾巴。  
那姑娘看上去年龄也不是很大，此刻安静的跪伏在地上，用背脊为她的主人做了个完美的脚踏。  
她的主人……视线向上打量，一个络腮胡的男人，瘦小而黝黑，整个人又包裹在一身黑色的袍子里。看灵力波动，应该也是个守灵者吧？偷偷又看向主人，还是自家的养眼。可为什么……主人已经不止一次看着对方的狐妖了！  
陆梓冶大坏蛋！原来喜欢那种类型吗？又低头看看自己的发育情况。来了整整一个钟了，主人连看都没看自己一眼，这算什么啊。  
“阿离。”  
别叫我，看你的大胸去！  
“阿离？”  
身体一轻，被抱至人腿上。  
不愿意答话，揪着人衣服上的扣子闷声不响。

#16  
小人儿似乎心情不好，自从来了之后就一直在沙发角落未说过话。  
“陆。”对面的法斯点着一只雪茄，“你是不是太宠你的奴了？”  
嗯，法斯，另一边的守灵者。近日周遭的骚动较多，不得不猜测和预防。  
揉揉怀里人的头发，“无碍，我喜欢。”  
法斯呶呶嘴没说话，伸手，他脚边的人立马捧起双手，接住弹落的烟灰。  
人体家具么？这样调教出来的奴…阿离怕是做不到吧。只要有自己在一日，宠着惯着也没什么不好。  
“总之，也要防着些血族，上月已经发生一起人类险些被吸干的事情，不能再出暴动了。”  
告别。  
出了门，怀里的人便挣扎着跳下来，一言不发的走着。  
这奴儿，今日是怎么了？  
带着人回家，想着收拾下便带她出去，捏了捏口袋的两张电影票，眼角就瞥着小人一声不吭的去拿了冰镇牛奶，赤足在地上踩着啪嗒啪嗒响。  
皱眉。

#17  
“阿离，不是说了晚餐前不能喝冰的。”  
“不用你管。”气鼓鼓端着杯子，就是，就是很不开心啊。  
手中的牛奶被人抽走放到一边，男人眸色已沉，“你再说一遍？”少有的严肃。  
明知道不应该，还是想闹脾气。  
“我说，不、用、你、管……啊！”  
不满还没表达完，整个人就被拖了过去，以背朝上头朝下的姿势趴在了人膝盖上。  
“啪，啪！”  
屁股硬生生挨了两巴掌。  
“为你好是不是就不当一回事了？”  
“冰的吃多了对你身体好吗你自己说？”  
“闹了一下午了！”  
训斥伴随巴掌一下比一下重，难耐的想躲想挡，腰被按的更下，变得身体屈的更高，将自己的臀送去人手下。  
“是不是非要挨打了才会乖？”  
又是一巴掌。  
像个小孩子一样被打，又羞又恼，不满顺着脱口而出。  
“你要乖的，就去找那只狐狸啊，反正也盯了人家那么久，还要我干嘛？”  
巴掌停了下来。

#18  
也不知道闹什么脾气 犟得不听话，小人儿还是得教训一顿才老实。  
“你要乖的，就去找那只狐狸啊，反正也盯了人家那么久，还要我干嘛？”  
顿住，看着膝上的小人眼圈憋的通红，委屈巴巴的样子。狐狸？天地可鉴他刚刚分明只是在发呆，和法斯那家伙聊天实在是太无聊了好吗。  
又好气又好笑，打是打不下去了。将人抱在膝上坐着面对自己。  
“我们阿离是吃醋了么？嗯？”无奈的捏捏人的鼻尖，“我若是喜欢那种样子的，我惯着你作甚？就你这幅样子，不知道的怕以为你才是主子吧？”  
“说好了带人家去玩的嘛……结果”  
轻叹一口气，掏出电影票放在人手上。  
“我可没有食言，阿离若是再别扭下去，时间就要过了。”  
小人抬头看他，气势顿时焉了。  
好半天在他怀里又闷闷的问，“那，别人都奴都是那样的吗？”

#19  
闹了个乌龙，还白白挨了顿打。  
主人刚刚还说了啥来着？  
——“我们阿离，也很大。”  
问完那个问题之后，被主人牵着手，打开了一扇卧室旁侧的小门，顺着楼梯下去，是一层完全属于地下的空间。  
嗯？自己住了好几个月居然没发现过？  
可这里的东西……  
架起的木桩，悬着的锁链，还有些奇形怪状的凳子。另一侧，同今日在那人家看到的差不多，有皮质的项圈，还有些散鞭，皮拍，长长的牵引绳。甚至……粗细不一的如同性器的东西……  
正中央，有个半人高的黑色笼子，里面铺好了床单垫被，私是要给人睡的。  
睡在这里……像极了圈养。  
看向陆梓冶。  
“的确，每个主都会备上这样一套。可见到阿离起，我从未有这般想法。”陆梓冶侧头看来，眼底染上揶揄，“可如果阿离喜欢的话，就另当别论了。”  
什么嘛，瞪。  
“好了，我们出去了，藏好你的尾巴小妖精。”  
“主人……”扯住人衣袖，嗫嚅不知如何开口，“今天，对不起…”  
“不说我还忘了。”一个小小的东西被塞进了下体，“Punish。”  
这个还在隐隐震动的东西搞什么啊喂！

#20  
电影已经开始了一小半了，只有屏幕投下的光芒，爆米花和饮料，依偎在一起的人。  
像极了小情侣，除了……嗯，在自己身边身体发颤的小人儿。  
“陆梓冶！”不敢大声又气急败坏的声音，默默又将手中遥控的频率调大，意料之中听着一声憋回去的惊呼。  
“主人，我错了。”  
手指顺着裙䙓摸进去，将内裤剥至一边，一点点划弄着肉缝。在穴口就能感受到小人儿体内的震动，一指变成了两指，就在穴口缓慢的进出刺探着。  
小人揪紧了自己的衣袖，凑近人耳侧，“憋不住的话可以叫出来啊。”  
“不，不行……”  
言语已经支离破碎，电影说了啥陆梓冶已经没有印象了，只听得身侧人的喘息越来越大，最后软在座位上，勾弄起唇角，将人抱起，走出影院。

#21  
双手被皮质的手铐拷在了铁架上，陆梓冶眼角都是笑意。  
“你看，这会才像个奴了。”  
他松开手，两个乳尖在他的拨弄下发出叮当的响声，应该说，是上面夹着的乳夹。  
“来，腿张开。”  
陆梓冶转身又拿了些什么来，冰凉又有弹性的东西触及着大腿根，体内的小东西还没有拿出来，此刻正安静的潜伏着，像一个随时都会醒来的怪兽。  
“一点润滑都不用做，阿离总是这么敏感。”熟悉的震动声，一个带着硅胶触感的东西旋转着抵上花心。而陆梓冶慢悠悠从口袋掏出另一个遥控。  
双腿下意识的夹紧，“不要，不要，主人……”  
震动从最低档开始了，而新加入的东西掌控在陆梓冶的手上，随着他浅浅的探入，身体顿时开始升温。  
乳夹被取下，紧接跟上的是温热的舌头和不时啃咬的牙齿，带来令人意乱情迷的快感。  
“主、主人……我错了”每一个字都伴随着吸气艰难的从牙缝蹦出。  
“充血了……阿离，这不是惩罚了，我们来玩个游戏，今晚的安全词是——操我。”

#22  
仿真性器在小人的私处肆意肆虐，伴着四溅的汁水，调整了一下已经变得错乱的呼吸，又换了一个新的银质夹子。  
乳尖还有这刚刚吮吸过后的水渍，拨弄两下，一边一个夹好，有一条银链链接着夹子，上面点缀着好几个小小的铃铛。剩下最后一个夹子嘛……向下方移去。  
把仿真性器往外抽了抽，双指扒开花瓣，露出那颗有些挺立的珍珠，移动着要把夹子加上去。  
小人儿剧烈的抖起来，想往后退，一把按住她，“阿离若是受不了，就叫安全词啊。”  
话语中带着满满的恶意和期待。  
“主人，主人……不行……”嫣红小嘴一声声唤着。  
等不到自己要的安全词，小夹子亲密的夹上了那颗珍珠，在她的叫声还没完全发出来的时候，一把将仿真性器捅到了底。  
那声尖叫在中途俨然变了一个调。

#23  
一会是假肉棒，一会又是跳蛋，快感层层叠加而上，也不知道自己究竟泄了多少次。  
双腿也被固定住，散鞭一下又一下抽打在大腿根和私处的交界，密密麻麻的痛，带着想要的释放。体内什么都没了，浑身只剩下夹子在每一次的抽打下叮铃铃地响。  
想要……  
想要被填满。  
想要被狠狠地……  
玩坏我……  
他将散鞭换了一面，手持鞭柄，有一下没一下的戳着私处的入口，鞭柄并不光滑，凸起刺激着嫩肉，而他的动作让人丝毫不曾怀疑，下一秒这跟鞭子就会捅进去。  
“你想要什么”  
“想…要高潮……”  
“不行。”一切动作停下，那一瞬间巨大的空虚像是要吞没整个人。

#24  
而陆梓冶仍旧阻止着一切，“直到我允许，你才可以。”  
脚趾蜷缩，喘息着挺动身体，企图用这样来表示自己的渴望。  
“如果受不住了，可以说安全词。”他低着头，像极了诱惑亚当堕入地狱的撒旦。  
安全词……是什么来着……  
快感和理智被逼成一线，在边缘处那根弦骤然断裂。  
“操，操我……”  
获得满意的答案，陆梓冶勾勒起笑容来，褪去裤子，如你所愿。  
进入的时候，两个人都齐齐吸了一口气，阿离夹着他，哆哆嗦嗦的，尽数宣泄。  
他能感受到滚烫的热流冲到他龟头上，那些穴肉就像她的小嘴一样吸着他，他扯着手铐，将她提起，小人儿已经失神了，周身散发的都是媚意和情欲，只让人想发了狠的欺负，事实上他也这样做了。  
阿离被悬吊着，双腿夹住他的腰，唯一能支撑的只有双手的锁铐和两人下身的结合。  
他喜欢整根抽出又整根进入，喜欢她呜咽着说不出话的样子。  
于是那天的结果便是，阿离整整三天没下的了床。


End file.
